DADA in the Past
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Harry was taken out of school, instead of going to his 5th, and was taught everything that he leant from 5th year to 7th year AU, Sirius/Remus! After Harry defeats LV Dumbledore wants him to get away, and the only place he isn’t known… the past Rewritten


**DADA in the past**

**No OotP, HBP or DH**

**Voldemort died at the end of Harry's 5****th**** year**

**Harry was taken out of school, instead of going to his 5****th****, and was taught everything that he leant from 5****th**** year to 7****th**** year. This is AU, Sirius/Remus (not very graphic).**

**Summary: AU After Harry defeats LV ****Dumbledore wants him to get away, and the only place he isn't known… the past. ****Sirius/ Remus (not very graphic).**

**Sirius -Sid White, **

**Remus -Ross Leo**

**Harry- Harry Porter**

**Prologue**

Harry woke to someone calling his name.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

He looked up as someone placed his glasses over his eyes. As the world came into focus and he saw Sirius and Remus smiling down at him. Sirius and Remus had been dating since they were in 18 and Harry was okay with it.

"I feel like crap, what happen?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you did it," yelled Sirius, pulling Harry into a bear hug.

"What?"

"You did it! Taking and out of school and training you and a good idea! Voldemort's gone, dead," replied Remus.

"How?" asked Harry, putting his head between his legs.

"Love, Harry, love," they turned to see Dumbledore smiling.

"Headmaster, I didn't see you there," said Sirius.

He smiled, "I have a proposal for you," he replied.

"Sirius, Remus, Harry, how would the like the take the DADA job?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, how can I teach DADA I'm only 15?"

"See I don't mean today, I mean in 1977,"

"But, isn't that our last year in Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to see you parents again, Harry?" replied Dumbledore.

"I'll do it, if you want to Remus," said Sirius.

They nodded.

"I didn't think you would enjoy all the reporters, bugging you," said Dumbledore, as he left he called, "You leave as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets you leave,"

"I'll pack for you Harry,"

Remus hugged Harry and gave Sirius a kiss before talking out of the Hospital Wing.

**V  
VV  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
****VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
****VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
**__

_**Chapter 1: Names**_

Harry was released two days later, which Harry thought was a very good 16th birthday present, and they when straight to Dumbledore's office.

After they greeted Dumbledore, he said, "Now you will need new names Sirius you will be Sid White, Remus, Ross Leo, and Harry, you'll be Harry Porter," said Dumbledore, "Now I know Tonks taught you how to change your appearance, so you know what to do,"

In the end Sirius, had blonde hair, Remus had changed his face to make him look younger and got rid of his grey hair and Harry just changed his hair blonde, and changed his glasses.

"Now, a few other things are you will be arriving at Hogwarts during the opening feast, right after the sorting, and give me this," Dumbledore said, passing Sirius a letter addressed to himself.

They nodded.

"Can I take Sapphire with me?" asked Harry.

Sapphire was Harry's phoenix, it had shown up four months ago and protected Harry when he was fighting Voldemort, she'd stayed with Harry ever since.

"Actually, I was going to suggest it, anyway, just in case you wanted to contact anyone from the future,"

Harry nodded as Remus handed him their 9-lock suitcase to open one of the locks to see a deep hole with a large tree in the middle. He whistled and his beautiful blue phoenix flying though the window into the trunk with Hedwig following suit.

"Now that everything is in order, it is time to be on your way," said Dumbledore, "This is similar to a portkey, only it will transfer you to 1977, oh and happy birthday Harry,"

With a flick of his wand Dumbledore held you a old shoe and handed it to Remus, "1…2…3,"

Harry felt a twist in his navel and then fell to the ground.

They fell in front of Hogwarts; it was dusk as they walked though the large door of the house.

The hall went silent when they walked though the doors; Harry was reminded of when his name came out of the goblet of fire. They walked up to the staff table and gave the letter to Dumbledore from Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, "I will meet you in my office," he said and went back to eating.

Harry looked around and made eye contact with his father.

**MWPP**

Dumbledore came into the office half an hour later, "You are here for the DADA position am I correct,"

They nodded.

"My name is Sid White, this is Ross Leo and Harry Porter,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Porter but you have to be over the age of fifteen to teacher at Hogwarts," replied Dumbledore.

"I'm sixteen, Professor," Harry said calmly.

"I'm sorry you don't look a day over fourteen," replied Dumbledore.

"Malnutrition, can do that to you Professor," Harry said coldly.

Sirius and Remus shifted in their seats they hated when Harry talked about his childhood. It was also the first time they had ever seen Dumbledore speechless.

"Well, it will be interesting to have you around this year, Professors, now if you will follow me to your room,"

They followed Dumbledore to a portrait of a dragon; he gave the password, "Wolfsbane," and they went in.

It was simple with a common room of red and gold and two doors that went to the bedrooms.

**MWPP**

The next day they went down to breakfast and as they sat at the staff table Dumbledore stood and started to speak, "I'd like to introduce our new DADA teachers, Professor Sid White, Ross Leo and Harry Porter,"

Many students clapped but some like the Marauders just watched as they three professors stood and waved. "As least we have them first," said James.

**MWPP**

Harry watched as some twenty odd students walking in, dread filled Harry when he saw his mother and father walking in, hand-and-hand. Then angry as Wormtail came in tagging behind his parents.

"Welcome to DADA, as you know my name is Professor Porter, but since you're actually older then me you can call me Harry, and this is Professor White and Leo,"

"Do you have any questions for as?" asked Remus.

Four people rased their hands.

Harry pointed to his mother, "And your name,"

"Lily, Lily Evens, if you're younger then us, Harry, why do you think you can teach us?"

"I received all O's in my NEWTs and when I did them last year and have faced Voldemort four times and lived, so who better to teach you,"

There was a whisper though the class that was stopped by another hand.

Remus pointed to Snape, "Mr.?"

"Snape, What are you going to do to help with our NEWTs,"

"Please write with down," said Sirius.

"We'll start with Werewolves, then the Patronus Charm, unforgivable, for this year only the life of Voldemort and then next term revision for the NEWTs," said Harry.

"What would _you_ know about the Dark Lord?" asked Snape.

"I have done a lot of research on him and a lot of it was told to me himself when he held me prisoner, anymore questions, asked Harry as the bell rang for lunch.

**MWPP**

Sirius and Remus had gone to bed early and Harry was writing a letter home when there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe there not in," whispered a voice from the other side of the portrait.

He opened the door to see Lily Evens and James Potter; Harry's heart skipped a beat to see their happy faces.

"Miss. Evens, Mr. Potter, How can I help you on this fine evening?" asked Harry.

"It's James, _Harry_, and Lily," replied James.

Harry smiled.

"Well we where thinking you wouldn't want to spend all your time with the teachers you could maybe hang with us," blushed Lily.

"That's very nice of you, please come in, I just have to send theses letter and we'll be off,"

Lily and James gasped when they saw Sapphire.

"This is Sapphire, now this is for _red_, _brains_, _Potion maker _and _bumblebee_," he said, "Thanks girl,"

**(The first person to get all 4 right get to create their own character for this story)**

They watch her disappear into the distance, "So where to?" he asked.

"Well every ones in the library," replied Lily.

"Sounds good, only the first day back and already homework?" jokes Harry.

"No, we're just trying to stay out of trouble," replied James.

"So how many times have you faced you-know-who?" asked Lily, as they entered the library.

Harry stopped, "Six times,"

"Wow, what happened?" asked Sirius.

"I don't like to talk about it," replied Harry, sadly.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" asked James, changing the subject as they sat down with the others.

"Yeah, love it," replied Harry, "I play seeker and let me guess, James you're a chaser and Sirius you're a…beater,"

They nodded, "You any good?"

"I haven't played for about two years, I was offered a job but I said 'no' I just wanted to relax for a bit, and then we heard about the DADA job,"

"What do your parents think of you teaching?" asked Lily.

"I wouldn't know, they died 15 years ago," Harry replied sadly, "Fighting in the war,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lily.

"It's okay, I have Ross and Sean, now,"

"'Now'?" asked Lily.

Harry sighed, "I truth this will not get around the school. After they dies I was sent to my mother sister who didn't like magic, that is one of the reasons, I'm so small if you get what I mean, and when I was eleven deatheaters found out where I was, Sean and Ross saved me and I can't tell you the rest,"

**"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIBRARY! NOW!"** yelled Madam Prince, "You can stay, professor,"

"Its okay I have rounds tonight, Good night,"

The rest of the week Harry stayed quite only talking in class and even then said little. The stress of the last 2 years was finally catching up too him.

**MWPP**

"Harry, Is everything okay?" asked Dumbledore, one night after dinner.

"Now, I'm fine, why would you say that? Headmaster," he asked.

"Well you haven't said much lately and I was wandering if I could help?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's nothing just the anniversary of my parent's death on Halloween and being here is hard," replied Harry, "I'll be okay soon, don't worry,"

"Good bye, Harry I hope you feel better soon,"

"Thank you, Headmaster,"

**MWPP**

Harry wanted to go flying; Remus had turned his firebolt into a Nubius (sp), which was just a cover.

As soon as he was in the air he let every thing he was holding in out and started to cry until he said four figures in the distances.

**so who do u think it is**

**review**

* * *


End file.
